


[podfic] pulling your disguise up

by croissantkatie



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, New Year's Eve, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Hero spend New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pulling your disguise up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pulling your disguise up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087416) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



[mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/68%20%5bNothing%20Much%20To%20Do%5d%20Pulling%20Up%20Your%20Disguise.mp3)


End file.
